Las Primeras Veces de Rickon Stark
by Estrella77
Summary: Una historia corta de las primeras veces de Rickon Stark, ligera aparición de otros personajes, de mi invención. Si les gusta, no olviden dejar un review.


**Hola. Aquí un fic de momentos de los primeros años de Rickon Stark, el joven señor de Invernalia. Como el título sugiere, se centra en las primeras veces.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y más pertenecen a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

303 D.C.

Era consciente de muchas cosas a su alrededor.

El frío que le llenaba los pulmones cada vez que tomaba aire. Los guantes de piel suave que llevaba en las manos para proteger sus manos de las bajas temperaturas que habían empezado la noche anterior. La capa de piel que pesaba en sus hombros, sujetada con un broche en forma de lobo huargo. Sus pies en los estribos del caballo y el ligero balanceo que le causaba estar sentado en la silla de montar. Los pocos centímetros de su nuca que no estaban cubiertos por la capa, pero que estaban cubiertos por su cabello pelirrojo, que caía suelto hasta unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros.

También era consciente de los sonidos. El traqueteo de las armaduras de los 2 guardias de la Casa Stark que iban detrás de él. El relincho ocasional de uno de los caballos.

También estaban los sonidos de la Ciudad del Invierno. Una oveja que balaba por ahí. Unas mujeres que charlaban ante una carreta que estaba detenida. El resonar de un martillo en la herrería. Una carreta que iba detrás, tirada por una pareja de bueyes, y que traqueteaba a medida que avanzaba.

Pero lo que más notaba era la emoción de su pecho: esta era la primera vez que cabalgaba solo, sin ninguna ayuda. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

305 D.C.

Estaba agotado, casi no podía mantenerse parado y estaba jadeando por aire. Sentía su cabello pegado a su nuca por el sudor que lo cubría. El escudo y la espada de madera que tenía en las manos le pesaban mucho, y estaba esforzándose por no soltarlos.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía reprimir la sonrisa orgullosa y algo arrogante que había en su rostro. Frente a él había 2 guardias del castillo, ambos derribados y vencidos en la práctica.

Era la primera vez que lograba vencer al mismo tiempo a 2 hombres.

307 D.C.

El peso en su cadera se sentía extraño. Pero también lo hacía sentirse más como un hombre, en vez de como un muchacho.

La vaina de cuero y madera golpeaba suavemente contra él con cada paso que daba, por corto o largo que fuera. La empuñadura era de madera de pino, envuelta en cuero, sin ningún adorno ni joya. Lo prefería así. Una espada era una espada.

Era la primera espada de acero afilado que era solamente suya.

307 D.C.

A él le había tocado hacerlo mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Antes de la edad que tenían su padre y su hermano Robb la primera vez. Pero no se quejó. Se mantuvo firme y serio, como todo un Stark.

Estaba ante un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. El hombre estaba flaco, golpeado por los hombres de Umber que lo habían traído ante él para demandar la justicia de Invernalia. Era joven; no le daría más de 25 días del nombre. Había perdido la mayoría de sus dientes, y en las comisuras de su boca se veía sangre seca. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que dudaba que pudiera ver algo a través de él, pero el derecho aún veía y lo miraba con un odio más que evidente. Su cabello negro estaba sucio y desaliñado, cubierto de barro seco y algo más de sangre.

Se encontraban a leguas del castillo de Invernalia, ante un tocón como el que había usado su señor padre para ejecutar a incontables hombres (aunque él nunca había visto ninguna de estas ejecuciones). Un grupo de 20 hombres (6 de ellos Umber y los demás Stark) estaban observando, esperando la ejecución.

Hizo un gesto a los 2 hombres que sostenían al desertor. Ellos entendieron de inmediato y colocaron al hombre sobre el tocón, con el cuello al descubierto.

Desenvainó la espada de acero común que llevaba en el cinturón y colocó la punta en el suelo, con sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura, al tiempo que miraba al desertor y hablaba.

"_Si tenéis unas últimas palabras, ahora es el momento para hablar" _-dijo, su voz imprimida con toda la seriedad posible.

"_¡Vete al séptimo infierno, retoño de ramera!" _–escupió el desertor.

Haciendo caso omiso de su comentario, volvió a hablar.

"_En el nombre de Aegon de la Casa Targaryen, el sexto de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, y por orden de Rickon de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte"_

Levantó la espada con ambas manos y la dejó caer. El acero cortó la carne como si fuera papel. La cabeza del desertor rodó unos metros hasta detenerse, mientras de su cuello manaba la sangre, empapando el tocón, además del barro y la nieve que había en la base del mismo.

Se quedó mirando como la nieve enrojecía por la sangre durante unos momentos, mientras los guardias de Umber retiraban la cabeza y el cuerpo. Luego de unos momentos se dirigió a su caballo, al tiempo que intentaba que nadie notara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que dispensaba la justicia.

310 D.C.

Miró a la pequeña criatura que dormía en sus brazos. Tenía un solo mechón de cabello oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y dormía plácidamente, envuelto en unas mantas. No lo creía posible, pero en sus 15 años de vida jamás había experimentado un calor como este en el pecho, una sensación más agradable que cualquier otra.

Era la primera vez que sostenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

313 D.C.

Se encontraba en el bosque de dioses, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el Árbol Corazón y sus ojos cerrados. A su lado, Peludo estaba acostado con una de las manos de su amo enterrado en el pelo de su cuello. Había algo en el lugar que los tranquilizaba a ambos.

Recordó que su padre solía venir aquí luego de ejecutar a un hombre. Él también lo hacía, aunque en esta ocasión simplemente estaba aquí para buscar algo de tranquilidad.

De pronto escucho unos pequeños pasos haciendo crujir el piso cubierto de hojas. Sabiendo bien a quien pertenecían, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sintió a Peludo levantando la cabeza, aunque la volvió a recostar luego de un momento, lo que reafirmó su creencia de que la persona que se acercaba era uno de sus hijos. Ellos y su esposa eran las únicas personas que Peludo toleraba cerca, aparte de él mismo, claro está. De pronto sintió un pequeño peso sobre sus rodillas.

Abrió los ojos y vislumbro a su hijo mayor sentado sobre sus piernas. El niño lo miró con ojos grandes y curiosos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Era la primera vez que su hijo lo venía a buscar al bosque de dioses.

315 D.C.

Se encontraba en el patio de prácticas, con una espada de madera en la mano. Estaba esforzándose por no soltar una carcajada en voz alta. Delante de él su hijo Ragnar estaba sosteniendo una espada de madera más pequeña que la suya con sus 2 manos juntas. El niño estaba jadeando.

"_¿Quieres descansar un momento?" _–le preguntó al niño.

"_¡No, Padre, no!¡Yo aguanto!¡Yo aguanto!" _–le dijo el niño, una emoción en su voz que era notoria a pesar de estar cansado.

Le hizo un gesto a su hijo con su espada, invitándolo a continuar.

Era la primera vez que su hijo y el practicaban juntos.

**Bueno, eso es todo. Sé que no es mucho, pero peor es nada. En fin, salu2 y que estén bien. Si queréis enviar un review, adelante.**


End file.
